1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to a vehicle framework structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-11857 (JP 2012-11857 A), for example, describes a technique in which a floor frame is provided between a rocker and a tunnel under a floor panel. The floor frame is inclined outward in a vehicle width direction as it goes toward a rear side in the vehicle front-rear direction. A front end of the floor frame is connected to a rear end of a front side frame, and a rear end of the floor frame is connected to a front end of a rear side frame. The rear side frame is configured such that an outer side, in the vehicle width direction, of a front part of the rear side frame is connected to a side sill (the rocker), and an inner side, in the vehicle width direction, of the front part of the rear side frame is connected to a cross member along the vehicle width direction. Hereby, at the time of a front part collision of a vehicle (a front collision of a vehicle), for example, it is possible to directly transmit a collision load input from a front frame to the rear side frame via the floor frame.
However, in recent years, vehicles have required further high rigidity with respect to a collision load input along the vehicle front-rear direction. On this account, there is room for further improvement in the above related technique.